1. Field
The present invention relates generally to asset location, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for automatically providing a geographic location of a specific asset.
2. Background
The present invention is designed to improve labor efficiency. The problem occurs when a tractor/truck driver enters a trailer yard, that may be extremely large and which stores potentially hundreds of trailers. When the driver is required to locate his/her assigned trailer, the driver is required to look for the trailer manually by slowly driving down each aisle to identify the assigned trailer. These manual searches of trailers are time-consuming and labor-intensive and can lead to driver error, such as a driver picking up the wrong trailer. The current approach has failed to leverage advances in technology.